


【拔杯|Hannigram】九日 Nine days（得了严重脑炎的威尔被拔叔疼爱的小短篇）

by xcbdsjq



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcbdsjq/pseuds/xcbdsjq
Summary: 得了严重脑炎的威尔被拔叔疼爱的小短篇。逗逼？甜蜜？反正是个小可爱！隐晦性描写
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	【拔杯|Hannigram】九日 Nine days（得了严重脑炎的威尔被拔叔疼爱的小短篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 神经病体：）  
> 闭门不出两礼拜作者已经疯了：）  
> 小心有雷：）  
> 因为ao3只能用英文字母所以就用了“小茶杯的搜救犬”的首字母作ID，是我是我还是我

第一天

他发现自己被囚禁了。

他不知道自己是在哪里，脑子里像是灌满了融化的黄油，这种软哄哄的液体取代了他的组织液，把他的意识——如果还剩一些的话——全部溶解了。也许一分钟以前，也许已经一世纪，他脑中的火山喷发了，灼热的岩浆像漫过地表的沟回一般覆盖了他的大脑皮层。他试着扭动身体，只感觉到头疼欲裂，肉身在大于重力的牵引下无限地坠落在托举着他的床架上，身体里仿佛有一个黑洞，从内里吞噬着他。

他努力回忆却徒劳无获——思考和躯体一起融化了，他连抬起小指头的力气都没有，于是他被监禁在这张床上，沉溺于自身的坠落之中。肉体像是由沙子堆成的，而在他和床褥之间有一只无穷延伸的沙漏，吸入他皮肤到骨骼的沙粒，又在床单上重新堆叠，因而他无法起身——他本就是无形之物。

他看不见，或者说他只能看见事物模糊的影子，就好像在这个世界里，他是时间的本体，而他物都是稍纵即逝的虚无，他搜刮他知道的所有传说、神话、幻想种——西斯廷礼拜堂的穹顶下 _(2)_ ，或者是库特纳的圣骨堂 _(3)_ ，无尽的通天塔的图书馆 _(4)_ ，伯利恒的马厩 _(5)_ ，还是尼德威阿尔 _(6)_ 的原野——他像一个游魂四处寻找，但是一无所获。他一定在哪个他不知道的非人之地，一旦陷落开始就无休无止。

第二天

那甜蜜又疼痛的羊角疯，蛰在他的皮层沟壑，他不知道他是活着还是死了，也许在现实和地狱的缝隙间，死者不用再死一回，但活着的人呢，却永远等待着死亡。

下坠仍无停滞，他的身体已不属于自己。

他用了巨大的努力让自己的头转向一侧，却看到了他臆想中的时计，歪歪扭扭，数字偏向一边，像是达利的画，哦他忘了，时间凝固了，因为他是时间的本体。所有的旧常识用光速远离着这个世界，像被一条没有尽头的隧道吸入，只留他在这里。

神啊，如果你存在，威尔想，请让我离开这里。

他是中了什么恶毒的诅咒，是不是要回答斯芬克斯的谜题 _(7)_ ？还是要一个永远不会滚完的线团来引路 _(8)_ ？还是需得把石头挤出水为止 _(9)_ ？

第三天

他的胳膊酸痛，因为他总想着攥紧双手，使出全身的力气去捏那手中不存在的石头。

只要能把石头捏出水，他就能回家。

不要问他什么因果关系，他一定，一定，一定，要把石头捏出水来。

第四天

太糟糕了，实在太糟糕了，

神啊！他知道地狱有九层深井，灵魂在下坠中涤去罪孽，他像是被迫滚石的西西弗斯 _(10)_ ，汲不到水的坦塔罗斯 _(11)_ ，日复一日的被自己的罪行所困，但他不知他所犯为何！

他愿意付出一切来离开这个鬼地方，哪怕要他去信从来不信的那个神，哪个神都好，哪怕让他在莫比乌斯环上跑个不停呢！

还有一件事让他害怕，他不敢想，不，让他当作什么都没有发生过。

神啊！可怜可怜这个人儿吧！

第五天

他不能再忍受下去了，也不能再欺骗自己了，这是真的，恶魔每天都来拜访他。

起初他以为是幻觉，以为是自己攀上了无边的沙丘中的一座，肉体陷落在粗糙的沙子上，让滚烫的热气蒸腾成了一道轻雾。

但现在他不得不承认恶魔的存在甚至要比他更为真实。那看不清面目的恶魔向他俯身下来，呼唤他的名字，嗅着他的气味，他只能看到那两颗蜜金色的眼眸，像是恶犬刻耳柏洛斯 _(12)_ 的眼睛，那怪物或许有三个头，脖子上缠绕着毒蛇，所以他真的在地狱的门口！耶稣基督！

恶魔的一只手压住他的两条胳膊，逼他喝下一些什么药水，他抵死反抗，用想得到最狠毒的语言咒骂——但他惶恐的发现自己发不出声音——连一点喉咙的杂响都没有——他被剥夺了声带，对方像捏着小丑的关节一样摆弄着他的身体，钳住他的双臂，他被迫喝了大半，另一半被他打翻到了床上——他就此陷入昏迷。

这里是通向地狱的九层深井，他的灵魂在痛苦中迭荡，来回被牵扯、折磨，没有依附的地方。

没有安宁。

第六天

昨天喝的是毒药也好，是催眠药也好，他发誓今天不会再喝哪怕一滴。

他不受恶魔的逗弄，不听他的谗妄，他把自己裹在蚕蛹里，他要等待，等待能逃出去的时机。

第七天

那可怕的撒旦每天来看他，那个疯王，那条恶犬，把他当作初生的婴儿，他生气的发狂，气到诅咒自己可悲的命运。

恶魔向他的胸膛伸出手，他惊怖的张大嘴，感觉到对方搓揉他的乳尖，他的肋骨在柔软的皮肤下游动，他又一次反抗，但是那恶犬总是把口中的毒液涂抹在他的胸口、耳轮，下身，哦，他做了什么要遭此苦刑，让他去吧，让他去吧！

第八天

恶魔又来了，但这次他的力气恢复了一些，在对方靠近的瞬间，他重重的打了对方一拳，虽然他知道等着自己的会是什么样的惩罚。巨大的沙漏消失了，肉体重新回到他身上，他能感觉到自己的下半身被楔子牢牢的钉在床上，四肢攀附在恶魔的身上，他咬牙切齿的接纳他，像是一艘在狂风暴雨里颠簸的小船，几个猛烈的浪袭来，他感觉到自己即将散架。

恶魔额头上的皮肉戳破，显现出了公羊的弯角，粗硬的体毛，哦不，他不要被这个凶恶的半兽触碰，但那萨梯 _(13)_ 却不停的来把他纠缠！他是弗兰肯斯坦的新娘，被巨蟒缠住的拉奥孔，被公牛劫持的欧罗巴 _(14)_ ，被淫乱和纵欲的绳索束缚在这没有过去没有未来的冥河。

第九天

他面前的恶魔终于褪化出了人形，锐利的眉骨和颧骨，仿佛用尖刀刻出来的让人过目难忘的嘴唇，以及，鲜明宛如雕塑的条顿式的身体轮廓，他甚至从那带压迫感的躯体上嗅出血的气息。

那是他的造物主，是他的末日审判者，自从他认识他的那一刻起，时间的转轮就如同潮汐，缓缓向他逆行而来，他的病从那天就开始了。

是汉尼拔。

这个名字毫无疑问带着某种邪恶的禁忌，他贸然把它从地狱的沸火里打捞起来，并因此被诅咒。

他也认出他是在汉尼拔的房间里，葡萄酒的颜色漫上了他赤裸的皮肤，他大汗淋漓，头发湿成一绺一绺，贴上他比乳汁更洁白的额头。猩红色的被褥上，他的裸身看起来是什么妖异之物。

医生告诉他，他得了严重的脑炎：高烧、呕吐、惊厥、阵挛性抽搐。病毒破坏了他的神经系统，他掌管视觉、感知、语言、躯体表达的区域都被病毒侵蚀，而自己在给他喂药的时候，被他扯烂了好几条领带，撕坏了好几件衬衫。

医生一边在他的耳边呢喃着这些，一边占有着他。

威尔垂下眼睑，脖颈后仰，他的卷毛小脑袋湿漉漉的，那微翘的鼻尖看上去如同稚子。

医生抽出，随之更深的挤入，男孩的喉咙里迸出破碎的呻吟。

他堕落了，投降了，缴械了。

他放弃逃跑了。

注释：

_(1)_

_(2)西斯廷教堂的穹顶有米开朗基罗创作的传世名作_ _ <_ _创世纪_ _>_ _；_

_(3)库特纳霍拉的人骨教堂，大量人骨来自于黑死病的死者；_

_(4)_ _博尔赫斯小说_ _ <Library of Babel>_ _中描述的世界；_

_(5)圣经中耶稣诞生之地；_

_(6)北欧神话中的暗黑之地，矮人的住处；_

_(7)斯芬克斯之谜，如果答对，则斯芬克斯会死去，如果答错，那答题者会死去；_

_(8)希腊神话中忒修斯靠着线团走出了米诺陶诺斯的迷宫；_

_(9)格林童话_ _ <_ _勇敢的小裁缝_ _>_ _，想想我们的威尔吧，是不是又勇敢又可爱：）_

_(10)西西弗斯因为冒犯神明被罚把一块巨石推上山头，而每当他完成，石头又会滚落下山，周而复始；_

_(11)坦塔罗斯戏弄神明，被罚永远喝不到嘴边的水，吃不到手边的果，忍饥挨饿；_

_(12)希腊神话中地狱的看门犬_

_(13)希腊神话中半人半山羊的伴神，好色、下流，生殖力旺盛；_

_(14)希腊神话中宙斯变身公牛劫持欧罗巴，以求和她欢爱_


End file.
